Un dia de enrredos
by Ohtori-Leonore
Summary: argh xD...mudansas,lluvias de pelotas xD y golpes ¬0¬ y demas ,los chicos de el instituto ouran se veran en enrredos .. leean xD mi first fic x


**Hello ---,omg!! xDU que emocion ... my first fic .. xDU weno este fic ovio es de ouran ..**

**Tamaki: oh O salgo yo?;-;**

**ovio ¬0¬ eres de ouran baboso .x. , eres baboso pero aun asi te kiero :D **

**Tamaki: gracias ;O;-la abraza-**

**Kyouya: oie dejala empaz ¬¬**

**Tamaki: de acuerdo ;-;**

**Bueeeeeeeno que empieze el show xD**

**los personajes de ouran no me pertenecen ¬0¬Uu si fueran mios ya me hubiera secuestrado a tamaki y a kyouya xUu**

* * *

**Un dia de enrredos **

**Parte 1**

**nos mudamos?, nuevos amigos?**

* * *

Un día de invierno….en Tokio 

Porque?!, porque yo? Eh ¿dime acaso no tienes el valor de decírmelo?

No me contestes así, yo no eh tenido la culpa de que tus padres hayan muerto.

Silencio……

Cuando nos mudamos?...-pregunto sin mas rodeos-

Mañana….

Esta bien….mañana nos vamos de aquí……..

--------------------------------------------------en otro lugar de Japón----------------------------------

Parque xDU

¡Helados! Lleve sus ricos helados! –grito un heladero pero nadie lo tomaba en cuenta xD- COMPRENME PORFAVOR!!!! TT-TT

¡A ya cállate! –un pelirrojo le tiro una piedrecilla al pobre heladero.- es invierno por el amor de Dios ¬¬-

Hikaru o-o eso no fue bueno xD debió ser una mas grande ¬¬ -un pelirrojo idéntico al otro le hablo mientras lo abrasaba y al mismo tiempo unas chicas caían desmayadas

Yo si quiero un helado --hablo un niño con un conejo rosado en sus brazos—takashi..me lo compras °-°

No….-decía un chico alto que paresia un poco salvaje-después te enfermaras…

Bueno °-°-el niño se fue saltando con su conejo en brazos- haru-chan!!!-se abalanza contra una chica que mas bien paresia chico xDU-

Ah!! O,o q sucede Honey-sempai n.nU – dijo la chica mientras reía nerviosa xD.

¡CUIDADO! –gritaron un grupo de chicos mientras una pequeña pelota verde salía volando hacia la cabeza del pequeño rubio con su conejito.

KYA!!!! –grito el pequeño antes de intentar salir corriendo pero la pelota le pego en la frente.

O-O Ups…-dijo nervioso un pelirrojo con un parche en su mejilla. – Jejeje . corre kaoru 0 sálvate!!!!!

Hikaruuuuu-decía el otro pelirrojo mientras corrían para salvar sus vidas xDU-

Honey-sempai se encuentra bien?-le preguntaba la chica mientras le sobaba las frente al pequeño xD-

Me dolió TxT

oo –Takashi aparto a Haruhi para el hacerle cariño al pequeño xD.

¡¡KYA!! –grito Honey cuando otra pelota lo ataco xD-

CORRAMOS O QUIZA NO VIVIREMOS PARA MAÑANA –grito tamaki.-

sabia que no era bueno venir al parque ¬¬ -dijo enojado a Kyouya cuando todos estaban corriendo como desgras xD.

-------------------------------------En un aeropuerto barato xD ---------------------------

AAAAAAAAAA donde están mis maletas? o ó9-gritaba una chica castaña –

Lo siento señorita pero se perdieron T-T-lloraba la pobre señorita que atendía en el aeropuerto- por favor deje sus datos y nosotros nos comunicaremos con usted para enviarle sus pertenencias o o

Esta bien ¬¬-empezó a escribir xD- tome y mas le vale que este todo o ó.-en ese momento se fue de aquel lugar y tomo un taxi- por favor lleveme a esta dirección- le dio una envoltura de chicle con algo anotado al conductor xDU- a lo siento es que no tenia donde escribir ¬0¬Uu.

Iak ¬¬-dijo con asco el conductor xD mientras se ponía unos guantes para tomar el papel xDD.- Bien o,o no conozco ese lugar -

QQ?!?!?! Que clase de taxista es ud! O.ó

Nada nada era broma . -comenzó a vagar por las calles xD. – etto o,o….

Ahora que ¬¬

Hay trafico señorita –dijo el conductor sacando de un cajoncito un casete de Ricardo Arjona xD. - -

Y para que carajos quiere ese casete?¬0¬...-pregunta la chica-

Pos pa que mas o ó –lo coloca en su stereo xD- el problema no es cambiarte el problema es que no quiero-se empezaba escuchar esa canción xD-

Argh ¬¬-se baja del taxi junto a sus otras dos acompañantes que no han sido nombradas xDU-

HEY!! ;-; MI DINEROOOOOOOOO!!!!!! –el taxista se baja del auto para correr tras las chicas xD—

Hey mira! Oxo un auto!–dijo un neonazi xD.

Tomémoslo prestadito xD –dijo otro nazi para subirse al auto e irse como vándalos oxo.!

El taxista mira atrás y ve como su auto se va con unos muchachos muertos de la risa.

MI AUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! –deja de perseguir a las chicas para correr tras su auto

Eh?...¬0¬Uu , bueno ahora como nos iremos ¿o o?-pregunta una chica de cabello corto bajita xD-

No lo se ;O;-decía una de cabello violeta xDU-tori que aremos ahora .o.?

Pues, am vamos al parque o.o -

De acuerdo!!!XD-dijieron al unísono xD

Y como vagas revoltosas se fueron al parque.

¿Por donde se va al parque? ;--; -pregunto la de cabello violeta xD.

Y ahora lo preguntas ¬¬ -dijo tori.- creo q es por allá o.o –dijo al leer un gran letrero que decía xD "PARQUE - " – VAMOSS xDD

Mientras que corrían como locas xD, una de ellas choca contra …algo xDDD

oh me dolió; O;-se sobaba la mas pequeña de las tres mientras veía a las otras chicas esquivando una lluvia de pelotas xD

Aaaa quien carajos es?¬0¬9 quien nos lanza pelota…x0x-en ese momento una pelota la cayo xD

AHHHH ;--; que onda este parque!! -gritaba trantando de esquivar las pelotas xD.

- CUIDADO!! –gritaron unos chicos cuando otras 100 pelotas mas cayeron sobre las chicas.

x0x aaaw – medio muertas xD echando espuma por la boca xD.

o.o guau 0 -apareció un perrito donde las chicas las iba a oler pero una pelota mando a volar al pobre perrito ;--;

Una de ellas se levanta un poco lastimada xD- oh me dolió T-T

Tori .. /// …bajate la blusa tantito-susurro la menor.-

Que o o porque?¬0¬

se te ve todito 0 -completo la otra chica.

AAAAWW!! OxO –grito traumada Tori xD mientras se tapaba.

Exhibicionista 0 que vergue xD!

Déjame ;O;-decía mientras lloraba xD-

A unos metros unos chicos miraba la escena mientras se les caía la baba xDD

Eh….o///o bueno ¬//¬-aya dejen de mirar //// -decía un rubio muy apuesto de unos ojos azules hermosos- okasan ;O; mira tus hijos pervertidos –decía mientras señalaba a los dos pelirrojos mirando a la pobre chica xDU-

Argh…¬¬ Hikaru, kaoru ya dejen de verla así-ordeno kyouya inmediatamente xD y los gemelos acataron la orden- a ya dejen de chillar ¬ ¬Uu

En ese momento honey y haruhi se acercaron a las chicas- se encuentran bien?? ..-preguntaba haruhi-

Tu que crees?¬///¬-desia la castaña mayor- quien es el responsable de la lluvia de pelotas?¬0¬9-en eso la castaña volteo a mirar a sus hermanas- Rin Haruka OO

En eso todos voltearon a ver a las ya nombradas bajo una montaña de pelotas xDU

Aaa….ayudenmen x0x-desia haruka- a rin donde esta?-con una mano buscaba a su hermana y en eso sintio que le pego a algo – a rin? ..- miro que le habia dado un manotazo en la cara a la pequeña xD- perdoname ;O;

babosa TxT ya me desfigurastes la cara ;O;-hace drama y todos se le quedan viendo con una gotita en lacabeza- ..Uu

**To be continue...**

* * *

**muajajajajaja hasta aqui xD sorry .. ...se me acaban de morir las pocas neuronas que me quedaban ¬0¬Uu...si quieren que le siga **

**mandenmen lo que ustedes ya saben , no saben ¬0¬ pos los Reviews ¬x¬Uu ,xDU weno espero que les guste -**

**bay xD**


End file.
